


All night

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Penetrative Sex, Slight Dominant Connor, Swearing, Switch Reader, Vaginal Fingering, switch Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I don't have a synopsis for this other than I'm super gay for Connor and I was horny... It was pretty good until I got to the actual sex.





	All night

Taking a rainy, late-night drive around Detroit with Connor to ease your mind ended up being something more. The two of you had moved to the back seat when your make-out session had gotten intense. You had the radio tuned into some classics’ station, an 80’s pop song playing in the background, only to be drowned out by yours and Connor’s moans. Heart and Thirium pump racing. The kisses were so fervent that you were becoming light-headed. Teeth clashing. Lips bruised. Hips meeting with his, wanting some type of relief. Then, he finally gives it to you; pulling you flush against his chest. You're trying to calm your breathing as he unbuttons your jeans and teases you through your underwear with the pads of his index and middle finger. They're already dampened from your arousal. Connor teases your clit for a little while, finally sliding his long fingers into your heat. The small gasp that he elicits from your mouth makes him growl, encouraging him to pump his fingers into you faster. Your hips buck up into his hand, yours reaching for the back of his head; grasping a handful of coffee-coloured hair. Connor moans loudly at the sensation, burying his face into the side of your neck; marking your sweet spot with his teeth. You gasp as you feel the skin break. ”C-Connor.” You manage to get out. Connor tries to soothe the throbbing pain of where his teeth had been with his hot tongue. Your grasp on his hair grew more desperate. Hips moving synchronously with his digits. ”Ohh f-fuck. Connor!” You clamp your hand over your mouth to silence your whimpers. ”Ah, ah, ah, little bird.” He reprimands, ”I want to hear the noises that come from that pretty little mouth of yours.” Connor removes his fingers from you, taking your hand from your mouth and the one in his hair, and pins them by your head. His brown eyes commanding you to keep them there. Connor removes your jeans and underwear, spreading your thighs with his hands. You shiver from the contact, waiting for him. He moves his hands to his erection and begins palming himself through his jeans. He hisses as he maintains eye contact with you. Connor’s palming ceases as he moves to his zipper, pulling it down and freeing his hard cock. His head is thrown back as he strokes his dick, all ready leaking with pre-cum. ”Sh-shit.” Connor grits his teeth as he quickens his movements. You clamp your thighs together as you watch as he pleasures himself. You're biting your lip as you feel yourself getting wetter. ”Connor, can I touch you?” ”No.” He replies. You whine, ”Connor, for fuck’s please touch me.” You're begging for him now and he plans to exploit that as much as he can. ” You don't like being told what to do, huh, little bird?” His voice is husky. ”You're such an asshole, Con.” ”And I believe I asked you a question.” He took his cock in his hand, beginning to tease your lips with his head. ”Y-yes.” You moan. ”What was that, darling?” Connor was moving so slow. “Yes, _sir_.” “That's my girl.” He praised, stroking your thigh. ”Connor, please, just fuck me already!” You couldn't wait anymore. You wanted him to make you come. Now. ”You're so impatient, love.” ”Conn-” Before you could get the rest of his name out, Connor was inside of you. ”Ah!” You gasped as your body tried to get used to being stretched. He grunted as he felt you around his cock, allowing you to adjust to him. “Are you okay, love?” He asked concerned. Forgetting his dominant demeanour for a moment. ”Yes. You can move, now, baby.” Connor nodded as he slowly began to move inside of you. You wrapped your arms and legs around his body as he began stroking your walls. ”Shit, baby. Faster.” Connor gripped your thighs as he thrusted into you. ”Fuck, darling, you feel s-so good.” Connor grunted as his hips stuttered before getting back in rhythm. ”Oh, fuck. Yes! Harder. Fuck me harder!” Connor pulled out slowly, slamming back in, right to the hilt. Thrusting into you again and again. ”Yes!” You cried out, ”Right there. F-fuck!” Connor angled his hips to hit your G-spot. ”Oh, shit. Con.” ”Are you going to cum for me? You going to cum on my cock?” You couldn't find your voice, only managing a weak nod. Connor removed his hand off of your thigh, placing it between your bodies to pinch and flick your clitoris. Connor groaned as he felt you clench around him. ”Baby, I'm close.” You moaned, back arching off the seat. You dug your nails in his forearms, leaving little pinpricks. ”Fuck. Cum for me, (Y/N).” ”I-I’m, fuck!” ”That’s it, that's a good girl.” C-Connor, fuck! ”_YES!" _You screamed as he slammed into your spot. All you could see was white as Connor kept thrusting into you, chasing his own orgasm. He moaned as his hips trembled and stuttered as he came inside of you. Connor propped himself on his elbows. He touched your face gently, moving the hair out of your face. ”Are you okay, (Y/N?” ”I’m fucking amazing!” You panted out, bringing your hand up to his face to cup his cheek. ”Good.” Connor smiled, capturing your lips with his. ”Thank you, angel. You thank him in between kisses. ”You’re. Welcome. He says, stopping between kisses. You can't help but smile into it. ”I love you so, so much.” You sigh as you play with the hair at his neck. ” I love you, so much more.” He places a kiss to your nose. He begins to pull out when you stop him. He quirks a brow. ”We’re not done yet. I think you deserve to be punished for teasing me, baby boy. Don't you agree?” You ask him. ”Yes, ma'am.” You smirk as you get on top of him. ”You're such a good boy for me.” You praise, as you pull his head back to give yourself better access to his neck. ”I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.” You whisper, biting the shell of his ear.


End file.
